The Original SpinOff!
by xenon zebra's
Summary: Man is this stuff funny! WARNING: contains sackfulls of sillyness! Soon to come...LOVE OCTAGONS! BB IN DISTRESS! BORIS THE SPIDER! will include many many things from many many places ENJOY! & R&R OFCOURSE! ideas welcome tho not in high demand - cos we'r
1. Default Chapter

Presenting The Original Spin-off!  
  
Chapter one - Celebration  
  
"Aqualad's coming to visit!" Beastboy yelled at the Teen Titans who were sitting down to breakfast. "BB did you have to make tofu eggs, we have guests." Cyborg complained. "What is tofu?" Moonfire asked. Moonfire - Starfire's youngest sister - had silver hair and, like her sister, understood little of earth's customs. "This is tofu." Beastboy declared while carrying a thousand tofu dishes, which toppled onto Moonfire. "Do you... swim in it?" inquired Moonfire. "No you eat it. It's all right apart from the eggs, they're icky." Robin's younger sister Fiona explained. "You like tofu?!" a speechless Cyborg gawped, and then fell backwards as Fiona nodded in reply. "Well I have to eat don't I? I mean I am a vegetarian." Fiona added. Her long blonde hair hung loose and her green eyes held a hint of innocence. Fiona glanced over at Moonfire, she looked more earth like than her sister but having sliver hair and white eyes proved her Tameranian heritage. Cyborg had just picked himself up when Raven dropped a bombshell. "Shouldn't we be celebrating the joining of two new members?" she asked. "Two new members?" Cyborg was speechless. "Martini for everyone!" Fiona exclaimed. "No," Moonfire objected, "we should drink schlompainis, the official Tameraninan drink of celebration." She corrected. "Yes." Starfire agreed.  
  
5 minutes later Moonfire arrived at the table with a tray full of drinks. It had about two drinks each upon it. After supplying everyone with their refreshment she placed the extra drinks in the middle of the table. "Drink up." She smiled taking her own glass to her lips. "Erm what's in this?" Raven eyes her drink suspiciously. "It's hot chocolate with all the alcoholic beverages we could find topped with cream." Starfire explained. At this everyone but Starfire and Moonfire pushed their drinks away.  
  
When Starfire and Moonfire had cleared the table of all the drinks they were a little drunk. About two hours had passed and all the Titans had become acquainted with each other. "Oh, today is so pleasurable, my sister has joined us and so has Fiona." Starfire was grinning a wide happy smile that showed magnified joy and was obviously induced by the amount of alcohol she had ingested. Moonfire flew over to the chair between Robin and Fiona and sat down. "The earth has such wondrous drinks." Moonfire giggled. "Why don't you go to sleep?" Fiona suggested. "That's a good idea" Beastboy backed her up with a forced smile on his green face. "Ok." Moonfire agreed and laid her head on Robin's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Starfire - who had been dancing - stopped and stared at her sister with wide shocked eyes. She gaped lost for words. "Um... Moon, wake up." Fiona shook Moonfire as she said this who groaned and fell into Robin's lap. Starfire's hands formed fists and her anger lit up her face like a fire ravishing dead dry trees. Beastboy looked very worried and edged his chair away from the table slowly. Cyborg was in the kitchen searching the cupboards for something to eat and raven was emerged in a book. The only two people actually focusing on Starfire's anger were the uncomfortable Robin and the panicking Fiona - Moonfire was fast asleep, her head in Robin's lap and her knees brought up to her chest. The whole scene was a bit intimidating. After around a minute of the sound being Moonfire's snoring and Cyborg's searching, Starfire cracked. She picked up the nearest object (a plate) and screamed as loud as she could with indescribable rage, causing all the Titans - apart from Moonfire - to cease their activities and clamp their hands over their ears. When Starfire's scream finally subsided, Moonfire sat up yawning. "What's going on?" she asked groggily looking at the stunned Titans then she turned to look at her sister and found the answer she was looking for. "Oh dear." Moonfire saw her mistake and before she could get another word in edgeways, Starfire threw the plate at her unsuspecting sister. On contact with the Tameraninan's head the plate shattered. Starfire then reached for the next thing in reach, the metal fruit bowl. When this collided with Moonfire's skull it rendered her unconscious, but before she blacked out fully she managed to gasp an apology. "That's better," a now calm Starfire announced, "and if you don't mind I shall now take my sister to her room so she may recover." At this Starfire took her sister's ankles and dragged her off. A few seconds later a shocked Fiona spoke. "Is she always like that?" she gasped at the other Titans. The hint of innocence in her eyes had been replaced by shock. In fact everyone but Raven showed signs of shock, because of that Raven answered. "No only when she gets REALLY angry, she usually just yells and storms off" Raven explained. They all sat in silence trying to shake off the shock when they were given another. The doorbell. "Aqualad!" Beastboy exclaimed and ran off to open the door. At this Raven blushed deeply and muttered an excuse about going to go and get Starfire so that she could see Aqualad.  
  
Well this ones supposed to be a little sillier than my other TT fics but please review it. Oh, and i, Twinkle, wrote this chapter but my dear friend Koyte will be writing the next, then i'll write the third, and so on, and so fourth, k?   
  
and there'll also be A LOT of stuff going on in this story, so stay tuned!! 


	2. Elusive BB and the Tracking Device

Hint: the stuff in stars are things that'll juat waste your time and that you should probably take no notice of. Thank you for flying with Twinkle Airlines! Roll film! ...3...2...1...  
  
The Original Spin-Off  
  
Ch.2 - Elusive BB and the Tracking Device  
  
"Aaaargh!!!" came the shocked girlish shriek from downstairs. All the titans, Moonfire, and Fiona immediatly appeared in the living room. Well, all the titans but one.  
"Er, what the hell was that?" enquired Cyborg's head from the doorway. He looked around the room. "Hey wait, where's BB?!"  
Everyone ran, or in the case of Raven, Starfire and a very dazed Moonfire, flew down the stairs. Upon arriving at the bottom everyone froze and gasped in unison. Everyone except Moonfire that is.  
"Eeew, Staaaar! That plate you lobbed at me had had tofu on!" she complained, prodding at little blobs of omelette that camouflaged within her hair. "Damn tofu, evading me! I'll- hey! that trail on the ground looks like BB!"  
A vein throbbed in Fiona's temple as she tugged savagely at Moonfire's ankle, resulting in Moon collapsing on top of her. Everyone else ignored the two as they continued to stare at the Beast boy shaped trail in the dirt. After a minute or so, they began discussing what may have become of their fellow green comrade - and more importantly, how to get him back.  
"We could follow the trail!" Fiona remarked for the tenth time while everyone continued to ignore her. One by one they became aware of the triumphant grin plastered across Starfire's face.  
"Do not worry, friends!" she announced when every head was turned towards her.  
"Huh? Well how do we find him them?"  
"Simple! We've replaced his liver with a tracking device!" everyone collapses anime-fashion  
"Er, his liver? Star, why couldn't you just strap something to him, or, or put something in his pocket?!" Robin demanded hysterically. Starfire exchanged a puzzled look with her sister then shrugged.  
"He already had stuff in his pockets." Everyone, having just picked themselves up again, promptly fell over again. Fiona trailed a hand across her face in disbelief.  
"Well, we may aswell go and find out where he is then" Fiona supposed unenthusiastically, passing the hand back to Cyborg who reattached it to his arm. 10 mins later  
"The green bleeping sound vanishes beyond this wall." Starfire stated, stopping before a wall and lowering her tracking device. Robin stood at the head of the group, his head tilted up thoughtfully as he pondered for a way to climb over the 10 foot obstacle. A call from Raven to his right told him to stop wasting time and walk around the damn thing. Behinde pun intended for kimi & kat - the only ones who'll get it :D the wall was a small red brick building with a grey door conveniently left unlocked. Raven walked up to it and placed her hand on the door.  
"Yes, Beast boy is within this building" she confirmed.  
"Wow, can you feel his presence?"  
"No, but i can see him through this window" she gestured to the glass frame in the door.  
"Er, right. Titans, G-" Robin shouted but was cut off.  
"What about us? Can we come?" asked Moonfire with the same blank expression as her sister.  
"Uh, yea, i meant you too-"  
"But we're not technically official titans. We don't even have those yellow walky-talky things." Added Fiona matter-of-factly.  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"More like walky-tacky - have you seen these?" Moonfire asked, snatching Robin's communicator and shaking it upside down.  
"Hmm, i think i see why - look, 'Made in the UK'." Fiona read the label on it as her brother attempted to grab it back. She sighed and let it drop. Catching the item in his hands Robin glared at them.  
"Look, just, if i say 'Titans, GO!' you two go aswell, right?!"  
"Sure"  
"Fine with me" the two replied innocently and were instantly growled at by the boy-wonder. Robin cleared his throat and posed again.  
"Titans, GO!" looking around expectantly he saw he was alone. Cyborg's head appeared through the doorway.  
"For crying out loud Rob, give it a rest! Now get in here." sighing, Robin slumped through the open door.  
Walking in he saw Beast boy sitting on the floor rubbing his wrists, and Raven kneeling beside him with a scorched bit of rope in her hands. He explained.  
"Well, i answered the door thinking it was Aqualad, when suddenly everything went black and then, i was here." They began searching the room for clues when Beast boy spoke again.  
"Hey guys? Whats this crawling up the wall?"  
  
There, happy Twinkle?! i finaly wrote it! but now i need to go as my brother is attacking me with knitting-needles - so adieu (can't spell :P) check out: themoonattwilight 


End file.
